Tears of the Hina Sun
by nivremous
Summary: COMPLETED. My First fanfic. Book 1 - Hinata under terror attack! Keitaro desperately saves the girls. Intriguing, dramatic and action-packed fiction. R&R Please!
1. Book I: That Night

I don't own Love Hina. Love Hina belongs to Ken Akamatsu. I dedicate this story to all fanfic readers and writers. I am thankful to all of you for keeping the story alive. Ken should be grateful. It's truly amazing how we push the boundaries of our own imaginations. After reading so many fanfictions there has been an idea nagging in my head that keeps me awake for hours at night. And I'd just like to get this thing out of my system. Torture me with your reviews.

What's this about you say? Well? It's a story about the Hinata gang under terror attack. I warn you – this is full of intrigue – a dose of mystery; action-packed and emotionally charged fiction. And don't worry – everybody will be here! I won't leave anyone!

I'm not a good writer. For all the spelling and grammar mistakes, I apologize in advance.

This is based on the anime. After the Spring Special to be exact. Read on.

****

**Book 1 - The day after tomorrow**

How far will you go to save the people you care the most?

****

**1**

**2305. Fri. Hinata.**

It came from the surrounding trees, away from the long brick steps. A lone figure, jumping from one tree to another. Cautious and quick, it used the shadow of the trees to cover its movements and the noise of the rustling leaves to dampen its sound.

A full moon is shining down on the empty streets of the Hinata. There is an eerie silence, aside from the occasional rustle of the trees as the cold summer wind breeze through. At this time, most of the residents are either sleeping or preparing for bed. But this is no ordinary night. There is a gloom in the atmosphere like a black blanket covering the whole Hinata. There is a foreboding darkness in the air, an unnatural chill in the wind. Evil is afoot at the Hinata.

The lone figure suddenly stopped. Hiding behind the thick bushes, it slowly turned, giving the long brick steps a last look, and then dashed forward again, careful not to make any noise, dissolving into the darkness of the night.

It took 20 minutes for it to reach the destination, a hill, at the outskirts of the Hinata, a meeting place. After reaching the top, it knelt beside a boulder, trying hard to control its breathing.

A soft sound.

The newcomer shivered and quickly bowed, pressing its head to the ground.

"They are all set," it whispered.

Silence.

Slowly, the newcomer moved backward, keeping its head on the ground, then turned without looking up and quietly left, disappeared into the night again.

For a moment the hill was empty. Then slowly, a shadow rose. Long hair swaying with the wind. Its face, a mask of darkness, except for the eyes. Its eyes are shining like the moonlight. Its eyes are dancing with malicious fire. And it's looking down … at the Hinata Apartments.

****

**2355. Fri. Hinata Tea House.**

The telephone has been ringing for some time. Haruka, the proprietor of the small teahouse just came out of the bathroom. It was quiet tonight, like any other Friday night. Most of the teahouse patrons are Hinata elderly people and students who usually retire earlier than most Friday night party goers.

The telephone kept ringing. Haruka was hoping that whoever it was who was trying to call her would just give up. It was getting annoying. It's late. Who would possibly call her at this time?

Haruka noticed that a bottle of sake was left at a nearby table. She just remembered that Kitsune, a Hinata apartment resident, the resident fox-lady, the resident joker and a full time drinker came in an hour ago. Haruka could simply say no to her but it was really quiet tonight and so she gave in. They had a little bout, exchanged news and views, and then called the night off.

She lazily moved towards the table, pick up the almost empty bottle of sake and walked towards the telephone.

_This better be good, _she thought then gave a very bored, "Hello,"

The background noise was ear splitting. Haruka mumbled a curse and was about to put the phone down when she heard a familiar voice.

"--- HARUKA?? --- IS THAT YOU?? ---,"

"What the? Seta?" Haruka said with a grimace, pushing the phone further away from her ear. The noise is unbearable.

"--- I'm so sorry to call you at a time like this ---," it was clear that Seta was struggling behind the noise.

"Where are you? Are you still at the island? What's that noise?" she said with an effort.

"--- I'm at the island's airport and I'm trying to get my plane ready --- sorry, excuse me --- YES! I need to fly now! ---- I SAID NOW!" more noise, "--- Umm, I'm really sorry about this Haruka,"

"What do you mean at the airport? Are you finished with your excavations?"

"--- YES! I HAVE MONEY, just get me back to Japan! ---," more noise, "--- sorry, what did you say Haruka? Umm ---,"

_Something's wrong. Seta sounded … shaken. _Haruka thought, her concern deepened. _It's not everyday that Seta loose control. And not like this._

"--- Haruka, is everything alright in there? ---,"

_An odd question._ "Yes, everything's alright in here,"

"--- I'll be flying back there. I left Sarah in here with my other colleagues ---," more noise, "--- she's a bit upset, but it's for her own safety ---,"

_Safety? _"What's going on Seta?" Haruka said coldly now, her patience running out, willing Seta to get to the point.

"--- I'm not sure if you'll believe me ---," more noise, "--- I received a letter, I think it'll be better if you see it for yourself,"

_A Letter? _"What letter? What are you talking about?"

"--- I don't know how they found me, but, --- YES! PLEASE! FOR CRYING OUT LOUD JUST GET THE FREAKING PLANE READY!" there was a sudden exchange of harsh words and from the tone of it Seta has blown a fuse. After a few seconds, the noise died down a little bit, and a more composed Seta spoke, "sorry about that, I guess there's no helping it. Anyway. I'll be flying in a few minutes, 'just convinced a daredevil to fly me back there. Haruka. I don't know how I can explain this but I just want you to be a bit more alert than usual,"

_ALERT!? _"You better have a good explanation Seta when you get back," Haruka said through gritted teeth.

"--- I will, I just want you to be careful --- crap! I'm out of battery! ---," Seta cut off.

The line went busy. Haruka's mind is in great confusion. It took her a full minute before replacing the phone on the cradle. There are so many unanswered questions. But Seta's behavior worried her the most. She couldn't believe that something could shake _him _that badly.

_What could have shaken Seta that much? What is it? And a letter?_

Haruka shivered. She walked towards the windows and started locking. She lifted one window and looked out.

_Be a bit more careful? -- It's a full moon tonight. An omen? And it's awfully chilly too._

Haruka shivered again, closed and locked the window, then went to bed.


	2. The Morning After

I don't own Love Hina. Love Hina belongs to Ken Akamatsu. The story though is the nagging idea inside my head that caused me so many sleepless nights. I have to include the silliness and unnatural anime quirks in this story to make it feel MORE like the real thing. I can't help it. This anime is meant to entertain, so I did it, but still you should be able to distinguish the seriousness behind all that. I leave that to you. And by the way you might find some other familiar anime characters in here that I crossed over, so sorry for those too! And ofcourse they are owned respectably by their own creators. I know I'm not a good writer. I apologize in advance for any spelling or grammar mistakes. Other than that, just enjoy the story.

**2**

**0920. Sat. Hinata Apartments.**

"Japan is plagued with terror bombs that rocked the nation for the past few weeks causing deaths and injuries to innocent civilians," the television blared through the normal chaos of the Hinata Apartments. "Authorities revealed this morning that these atrocities are perpetrated by a group of terrorist commonly known as ----," channel changed, "GOOOOOD MORNING JAPAN! Today's special guest! ----," channel changed, "It makes your teeth whiter! ---,"

"AAAARGH!" Mitsune a.k.a. Kitsune Konno screamed in frustration while turning the television off, sinking deeper into the lounge. She was hoping that she could break her morning monotony by watching the morning news but it only unsettled her more. "This is awfully hopeless! This morning started quite nicely and now I'm so bored I could just scream!"

_It's been two days since we arrived from the __Island__. And everything seemed to have returned to normal. It's amazing that Keitaro and Naru managed to enroll in the nick of time, _Kitsune thought with wonder, _and now that I think about it, from what I heard from Naru, Keitaro managed to finish his papers in less the 5 minutes during the exam! Isn't that something! This guy failed three times in a row and then passed the fourth final entrance exams in less than 5 minutes! It's almost like his hands did all the thinking for him while his mind panicked! I guess it should only be natural, I mean, it's the same as training; you're body easily reacts to what it is accustomed to, improving after every failure. Well, natural for Keitaro, I guess._

"Umm, Mitsune," came a timid voice.

Kitsune's train of thoughts broke. She turned and saw a smiling Shinobu Meahara, the resident cook, all-round cleaner, the perfect housewife to be.

"I'm sorry for disturbing you," Shinobu said with a slight bow. She was carrying a laundry basket full of clothes.

Kitsune smiled back. Shinobu always makes her smile. _She's got that effect on people, sweet lovely Shinobu._ Kitsune leaned forward her hand resting on the lounge seat. "What can I do for you Shinobu?"

Shinobu brightened, "Yes, I was just wondering whether you got your laundry clothes ready in your room so I can pick them up."

"Yes, they're ready. You can go right ahead. Thank you so much, Shinobu-chan,"

There was a crashing noise, a thumping sound, a wail, then a singular – "myu!"

"HAAAAAIIII!" screamed the resident swordswoman, man and turtle hater, all-round ghost/ monster and Keitaro-Pervert exterminator, Motoko Aoyoma.

Shinobu and Kitsune turned and watched Motoko brandish her sword in frustration towards a yellow, flying hot-springs turtle, called Tama. Motoko was followed closely by a dark-skinned, blonde haired girl, the resident scientist/inventor, all-round food left-overs cleaner extraordinaire Su Kaolla, carrying spoon and fork, wearing her army uniform.

"Come on Tama-Tama. This won't hurt a bit! I just want a taste!" Su said while dodging Motoko's sword.

"AAAARGH!" Motoko screamed again, insanity in her eyes, "You've done your last peek you vile creature!"

Shinobu turned to Kitsune, "Umm, shouldn't we stop them?"

"Nah, Tama seems to be okay," Kitsune said watching a worry-free flying turtle zooming in and around an irritated Motoko and hungry Su. Taking everything in, Kitsune relaxed comfortably on the lounge and decided that this morning won't be THAT boring after-all.

"Umm, actually I'm not talking about Tama-Tama," Shinobu said with a slight worry on her face.

"ARA! Everybody seems to be alive this morning," a newcomer said, "ARA! I'm so sorry. I just let myself in, the door was open," the Okinawan beauty, three year ronin and now finally a Tokyo University student, Keitaro-Pervert-Lover Mutsumi Otohime.

Motoko was distracted and so lowered her sword, while Su jumped and settled on her shoulder. Kitsune and Shinobu turned and smiled at Mutsumi.

"Umm, good morning Mutsumi-san,"

"Ohayo! Turtle-lady!"

"Good morning Otohime-san,"

"Howyadoing Mutsumi! Are you here for Naru and Keitaro?"

The hot-springs turtle flew over Mutsumi giving an enthusiastic – "myu!"

"Hello, Tama-Tama," Tama settled on Mutsumi's head, "ARA! Good morning to you all! Yes Kitsune, I'm here for ----,"

A much louder crashing noise came from upstairs. Everybody turned towards the stairs.

"Narusegawa, I didn't mean to …. I'm so sorry!" screamed the only man in an all-girls dormitory, the dorm-manager, object of the entire girl's attention, three year ronin and now finally a Tokyo University student, the hero of this particular story, Keitaro Urashima.

"You pervert! I said hold! Not GRAB!" came in a second scream, the object of Keitaro's fantasies, Keitaro hater/lover, the Ultimate-Keitaro-Pervert Exterminator, one year ronin and now finally a Tokyo University student, Naru Narusegawa.  
There was a thudding noise, another crash, and then Keitaro found himself hurtling towards the floors on the lounge area in front of everybody creating a small crater amidst dust. After the dust settled, Keitaro brushed himself, composed a little bit then plastered a silly grin on his face.

"Oh, good morning everybody," Keitaro said with his right hand at the back of his head, "and Shinobu, breakfast this morning was absolutely filling!"

Shinobu blushed with a tentative reply, "Are you sure you're okay sempai?"

"Oh, it's nothing, and oh! Good morning Mutsumi! I guess you're here for Naru, right?"

"ARA! Yes, Keitaro-kun, is she ready?"

"Oh, well, actually, I saw HER getting ready,"

Thudding noise and everybody found a very upset Naru glaring at Keitaro.

"What were you saying? I heard THAT you pervert! And I told you to HOLD not GRAB!" Naru readied for a punch.

Kitsune quickly put her jester-hat on. "Oooooh! Sounds to me like you two have been practicing! And ofcourse Keitaro you should HOLD gently, don't just GRAB, I know **I** would be upset too,"

Naru's face turned red while Keitaro started to nose bleed. He quickly grabbed his nose. Too late, Naru saw THAT! "It's not like that Kitsune! And you –," She turned to Keitaro, red aura flaming around her, the ULTIMATE PERVERT JUSTICE sentenced, "What were you thinking you pervert," Naru readied for a punch.

_For what I'm about to receive… _Keitaro prayed, his eyes closed, body altering to – I'm-going-to-get-beaten mode to lessen the pain.

Everybody held their breath. _[While every single girl in the lounge room has different opinions regarding such scene, the author would not elaborate more as to this part will be so long that it deserves a whole fanfic story – anyway somebody else would do it… on with the story – shall we … ]_

It was an awesome Naru-Punch! Clean, quick and powerful! It's like an extraordinary energy force gathered around that one single fist, lifting Keitaro to his feet then shooting towards the upper floors, finally towards the roof and into the sky like a bullet fired from a gun. Everybody let out a sigh.

"I can't help it. Somehow I feel so refreshed," commented Motoko, sheathing her Hina blade.

Su, with her hand over her eyes trying to get a peek of flying Keitaro, "Keitaro seems to have perfected his bullet style lift off because the holes are smaller than before,"

"Umm, will sempai be okay?"

"Don't worry Shinobu-chan, Keitaro will be back in no time," Kitsune said with relaxed tone, "He better be! That guy's not escaping today's list of chores!"

"ARA! I haven't seen that for awhile! I guess this is my lucky day!" Mutsumi clapping her hands in happiness as she walked gracefully towards Naru.

"Mutsumi, you have to see this uniform I got for the opening ceremony!" Naru said excitedly.

Kitsune smiled. _Everything is definitely back to normal. Maybe I should soak a little bit on the __hot springs__._

**1005. Sat. Hinata Police Station.**

Fujita Goro is having a very bad morning. Being the senior police officer in a quiet and peaceful district with only a couple of younger 'rookie' police officers, Fujita sighed in extreme boredom. He has been transferred to this station after 'incidents' where on his own opinion are not his fault anyway. _Damn politicians! I hate the Meiji Government!—I mean… ehem… where did that come from? What fanfic am I supposed to be in? Damn Imperialists!_ That particular incident caused some real disturbance in the police force and so stationed him to a far away area where he won't be able to do anymore damage. _As I said I hate Imperialists. Did you do this? Battousai? … ehem… I didn't say that – scratch that, I'm supposed to be in – what? Love Hina? A guy managing an all-girls' dorm? Damn! Isn't that a bit perverted?_

One of the 'rookie' police officer knocked on his small cramped office.

"What is it?"

"Sir, I'm sorry to disturb you, but Tokyo chief is on line one," the younger police said uncertainly, thinking if he said it as politely as he could. He heard bad rumors about this senior officer and he doesn't want to be part of his personal shit list. _He stabs people? And what about this Destroy-Evil-Immediately thing I've been hearing about!_ The younger officer thought, cold sweat on his back, waiting.

"I'll take it. And hey! Make sure nobody else disturbs me! CLEAR!"

The younger officer jumped, "Yes SA!" and quickly disappeared locking the office door.

"How are you my old friend?" came from the phone.

"What are you doing to me? I helped you with your request and this is what you reward me?"

"Hold on a second Fujita! Calm down! I stationed you there for your own safety. You're investigation regarding a real terrorist threat inside Japan backed by some government officials is making everybody nervous. Particularly the police and national security department,"

"Damn fools! Don't they know anything other than solicit help from an uncontrollable group of Asian terrorists to gain political powers?"

The phone was silent for a while.

Fujita continued, "But the threat is real. No matter how hard the government tries to hide the situation, more and more innocent people will die. Have you heard anything from them?"

"The last contact was Kyoto bombing, a week ago. Thanks to your effort we're able to save lives,"

"But not good enough to completely stop it. There are still unnecessary deaths,"

"In any case, once we heard something, you will be called to supervise. It doesn't matter whether the department wants you or not, you're our only chance,"

A pause. Fujita lighted a cigarette. Dragged deeply, sighed.

"I appreciate that,"

A knock on the door. Fujita stamped a foot on the floor in annoyance. A shaking 'rookie' said behind the door, "Sir, I'm so sorry, but you got another call on line two,"

"Didn't I tell you not to disturb me? Do I have to do everything in here?"

"Please forgive me sir, but this person explicitly asked for your name,"

_Huh? The public doesn't know I'm here, only the police force. Senior police officer stations are deemed classified information. Who?_ "I'm sorry my friend, I think I have a rather nosy mouse on my back at the moment, would you mind holding for a little while?"

"A nosy mouse?" the phone asked.

"Yes, I'll explain later," Fujita pressed a button on the telephone, dragged from his cigarette and gave a very menacing, "Who is this?"

"--- Fujita Goro? ---,"

_That voice!_

The message was short and straight to the point. The voice behind it was toneless, almost cruelly emotionless regarding the significance of the message. Fujita's face turned darker. The line cut off, the phone became busy, keeping Fujita from saying any words. Not that he has anything to say, it would be utterly useless. Somewhere, a clock has been started, the race is on.

The 'rookie' was waiting for a while. He was shaking, thinking all sorts of nasty things his senior officer can do to him for disturbing his peace. Then suddenly, the door opened, and he almost screamed in fear. Fujita, his senior officer looked much scarier than he already is this morning and what really made him piss his pants off is the way his senior officer is looking at him now. _I can scream murder! _The 'rookie' thought helplessly.

Fujita leaned down on him, considering he is the tallest man in the police force, and said in a cold and grave voice, "I want you to call all our officers as quickly as possible, but I want you to be quiet about this, I have already asked Tokyo Police department for help, special task force are also on their way, I want all of you meet me somewhere, you got that?"

The 'rookie' just nodded, shaking very badly, as Fujita started towards the door. "But sir!" the 'rookie' squeaked, "Where do you want US to meet you?"

Fujita turned, "Meet me at the Hinata Apartments,"

**1010. ****Sat.****Tokyo****News****Center****.**

"This wouldn't do!" groaned Megumi Renard. She hasn't slept for the last two days and she is starting to waver in front of her computer. "But I have a deadline to meet! AAARGH! I need a damn STORY!"

"Someone needs a coffee," somebody said from behind, causing Megumi to literally jump out of her chair.

"DAMN! Don't do that to me Akito!" Megumi said with a raised fist towards the newcomer.

"Hei! Chill out will ya!" Akito Tekawa smiled, "I brought you good ole' Tokyo morning coffee made to your liking!" offering a cup of steaming hot white coffee.

Grabbing the coffee out of his hands, "You mean the coffee from the old bartender downstairs," Megumi said while sipping rather ungracefully from the cup.

"Ouch! That rather hurts! But I do care you know!"

"Oh yeah? And what about Yurika? Or Ryoko?"

"Huh? What are you talking about? And what fanfic are we supposed to be in again?"

"They call it Love Hina, about a guy who manages an all-girls dormitory,"

"Wow, sounds perverted isn't it?"

"Oh yeah? And what about a ship full of good looking girls attracted to a single guy, geesh, anime sometimes is too chauvinistic,"

"Hmmm, I guess you're right, anyway, we're not supposed to talk about that, we're just normal reporters in here" brushing his long hair.

"You know you act too much like Akatsuki," commented Megumi with distaste.

"Look who's talking Ryoko duplicate!" retorted Akito, "enough of that! I'm here for you!" pointing his little finger on Megumi, who turned red, furious red, "I mean I got a scoop!"

Megumi brightened a little.

"Yeah! You'll thank me for this," Akito leaned towards Megumi's ears careful not to be overheard in an overcrowded office floor. "I heard that Tokyo Special forces are deployed a few minutes ago,"

Megumi's face became grave, "You mean…"

"You betcha! The government has been giving us only second hand accounts of what really happened and the police force isn't helping either, so I got somebody inside the police force to tell me any unusual reports and I do the rest, well, it costs me a bit more than usual, anyway, I got my video camera ready, I just need a reporter!"

Megumi fell silent for a few minutes.

"Are you up for the challenge? And by the way, you've only got a few seconds to decide because I'm going now," Akito rose and started picking up his equipments.

"I'll do it," Megumi finally said.

"Okay, we'd better get going now, I don't want to miss any action, they're saying that no other reporters are aware of what's going on!" Akito started for the elevator.

"Wait!" Megumi shouted, picking up her bag and followed Akito. "Where are we going?"

"Hinata district. A place called Hinata Apartments,"

**1040. Sat. Hinata Tea House.**

Haruka opened the small tea house for the day. She woke up early this morning and went to the market to buy some groceries. She came back half an hour ago and started preparing the tea house for business. And all that time she's been waiting for a call. A call from Seta.

_I hope that idiot didn't call me when I was out. It's possible, he called me on an ungodly hour last night, but he should call back. He's got lots of explaining to do._ These thoughts didn't help her mood which became darker every minute pass by. She felt so tense. She hated waiting like this. There was a lot of commotion too. She thought she heard police sirens and it's been going for a few minutes now. And now that she think of it, she just realized that there is awfully lot of police officers walking around the area. _I wonder what's going on. Is there a government official visiting this place?_ As if to answer her thoughts, a tall man in a suit and young police officer stepped inside the teahouse.

He was the tallest man she's ever seen, taller than Seta. And he's got that Nero eyes to match his emotionless, grave face. He's wearing a blue suit which could match perfectly with a Japanese sword, but at the moment, he's not wearing any weapon. He's got that smirk on his face as if telling her that he could easily take her life if he wants to, - _[and so the writer of this fic is becoming undoubtedly sidetracked, sorry about that… on with the story! I'm having too much fun … ]_

He sat on the closest table and started to light a cigarette. The younger officer beside him remained standing and kept on looking out towards the door as if he's waiting for someone to arrive. Haruka walked towards them.

"Good morning. What would you like to have?"

"I'm so sorry but I don't think we would have the time. But how about a hot coffee for my younger officer here," the man in the suit said politely dragging deeply from his cigarette.

"Certainly," Haruka smiled and went towards the kitchen. _Be more alert than usual!_

After a few minutes Haruka returned with hot steaming hot coffee, one of the best in the Hinata. She gently placed them on the table. The man in the suit signaled the younger officer to take the coffee and after a moment of hesitation, he finally gave in, giving the coffee a small sip and then another. The officer brightened.

"It's good isn't it?" asked the man in the suit.

The younger officer nodded without saying a word.

"They say it's one of the best in Hinata," the man looked straight into Haruka, "I'm sorry ma'am, but I have some grave news. Are you the owner of this teahouse?"

"Yes. I am,"

"My name is Inspector Fujita Goro of the Police Department," the man stood extending his hand which Haruka gracefully shook.

"My name is Haruka Urashima," Haruka replied automatically, "Pleased to meet you sir,"

"Before anything else, the government would like to hire your teahouse as our base of operations; it would only take a few minutes,"

"Base of operations?" Haruka puzzled.

There was a knock and then the younger officer quickly stood and saluted. A short thin man with a normal build, a patch of some sort on his left cheek and wearing a traditional kimono is standing outside the door with a couple of other police officers. Fujita walked towards them leaving a rather confused Haruka.

"Kenshin," Fujita shook the offered hand, towering the shorter man.

"Fujita, or should I say, Saito?" Kenshin said with a grave voice. "Tell me Saito, what fanfic is this?"

"Er? Love Hina, about a guy living with six beautiful girls?"

"Oro? Sounds perverted, isn't it?"

"Tell me about it. Anyway. We're supposed to be police people in here. Doesn't matter, at least I got work." Fujita became serious again.

"I see that you have chosen this place as base of operations. Have they called you yet for demands?"

"Not yet. But the instructions are straight to the point as always. We don't know what their target is, which building and what area and what time will they hit,"

"I have already called the special forces. A helicopter should be arriving in a few minutes," 

"Excuse me but could anyone please tell me what's going on?" an agitated Haruka asked walking towards them.

A cell phone rang.

Fujita looked gravely towards Kenshin. He answered the phone. Fujita's face turned paler. Then the caller hang up.

"Kenshin, please order the men to create a cordon just beyond the brick stone steps. It's just as I suspected. The target is the Hinata Apartments!"

Kenshin ran outside and started giving orders. "No one is to be permitted into the Hinata Apartments, make sure that all entrances are guarded, try to keep a calm appearance and don't cause panic, NOW I WANT ALL OF YOU TO MOVE!"

"Yahiko," Kenshin turned towards a younger officer that arrived with him, "I want you to keep any reporters at bay. The last thing we want is to feed information to our enemy,"

"You can count on me Kenshin!" Yahiko left, taking four other police officers with him.

Fujita finally turned towards a stunned Haruka who couldn't believe the enormity of what's going on.

"I'm so sorry. But there is a terrorist cell operating in Japan and they have already bombed several places. All of these bombings are prepared months before the attack. Their modus-operandi starts with a phone call. They tell the attack point and the attack time at the last minute. We have somehow decoded some of their strategy and we can only act according to their demands… I'm so sorry,"

"And are you saying that their next target is the Hinata Apartments?" a shaking Haruka asked.

"Yes,"

"But there are still six people in the apartment!"

Fujita closed his eyes almost in pain. "What? My sources told me that they are still out in the islands!"

"No! They arrived two days ago!"

Fujita quickly turned and walked towards Kenshin.

"Six people?" Kenshin asked clearly in distress.

"Yes,"

"Can we risk it?"

"I don't think so. We don't know how these bastards react. But somehow whenever we follow their demands or rules, we still manage to save lives. This is all my fault. Most of the people in here thought that the building is still empty,"

Haruka ran towards the phone and started to call the Hinata Apartments. She can see that the police have made an efficient blockade and it would be impossible for her to go up the apartments without being noticed or causing a scene.

_Please pick up the phone! Please pick up the phone! Please pick up the phone!_

_Shinobu! Motoko! Su! Kitsune! Naru! For the love of God! Keitaro! Pick up the damn phone!_


	3. Morning To Noon

I don't own Love Hina. Love Hina belongs to Ken Akamatsu. The story though is the nagging idea inside my head that caused me so many sleepless nights. By the way you might find some other familiar anime characters in here that I crossed over, so sorry for those! And ofcourse they are owned respectably by their own creators. 

I'm slowly beginning to slide down to a writer's block. You know that feeling when you just want to _write_ something, just take that bloody idea or clatter of words out of your head and form them into decent set of sentences or paragraphs. It happened to me and after writing feverishly for more than 6 hours straight, editing and re-wording all that time, I suddenly lost that _mood_. Can you believe it! But I'm writing this third chapter while watching _Four Weddings and a Funeral!_ Something's wrong with me.

I know I'm not a good writer. I apologize in advance for any spelling or grammar mistakes. Other than that, just enjoy the story.

**3**

**1010. Sat. Hinata.**

Keitaro limped his way back to the Hinata Apartments. He landed a few meters from the Hinata Park, scared a group of children and a couple of teenage girls. He picked himself up quietly, brushed himself off, not minding the bits and pieces of soil, dirt and wood chunks, wondered vaguely how he managed to get a nasty gash on his shoulder, stretched his back, felt for broken bones, everything seems to be intact and finally concluded that he'll live another day. It's an all too familiar scene for him.

He has been walking for more than half an hour now. _Gosh! I landed farther than I thought, _Keitaro thought with a hint of depression, _no matter, but it really hurts though, I thought after everything that had happened, I thought Narusegawa would change somehow, it's like she has already condemned me to a lifetime of pain. _Keitaro shivered. Then a thought came inside his mind, making him pause for awhile, just standing there in the middle of the street, a smile on his lips, his eyes closed, his head raised, facing the warmth of the morning sun --- _I'm a Tokyo University student._

For Keitaro, it sounded so right. It feels like he had finally passed that big barrier of life. And that single triumph is all the victory he needed to prove himself to everybody. He's not a looser anymore, nor would he be sidelined by anybody… not even Narusegawa.

He heard a screeching noise. He snapped his eyes open and saw a careening vehicle going straight at him. Keitaro didn't have time to think, he quickly jumped on the side, landing on a – girl. Before he knew it he received a slap in the face, everything happened so fast he didn't realized that he conveniently landed on the poor girls legs pulling down her panties. Such is his fate, a gift, a curse. Just like the unknown girl, the speeding car disappeared in sight, didn't give him time to neither curse the clumsy driver nor apologize to the nameless girl. _Gosh! This day is starting to get into me! It'll be a long long long day! I better keep my head low! _Keitaro thought, brushing himself for the second time, _and that's weird, there seems to be awfully lot of people around, I'm probably getting near to Aunt Haruka's teahouse, I better see her first, I need to ask her something._

"Yo! Keitaro?"

_Huh? _Keitaro turned and saw two familiar looking faces, although their names just zipped by his head. "Hi? Er? Do I know you?"

A pause, then a slap, causing Keitaro to spin around like a top, then a hand gripped on his head.

"You know Keitaro, we're really getting tired of this game, I mean, we're both in the manga and anime series, there's no way readers and viewers can just forget about US," the taller guy with small round glasses said, "It's me – Haitani, and Shirai," pointing to the smaller, rounder guy behind him wearing the same small round glasses.

"Oh, its you guys, so sorry, it's like I'm supposed to forget you or something, it's supposed to be funny,"

"Huh? What are you talking about? You can't keep on spewing the same joke all the time? Anyway!" Haitani said, "We heard that something's going on at the Hinata Apartments, we're on our way there now,"

"Huh? What do you mean Haitani?"

"Didn't you notice? There's a lot of police around," Shirai said.

Keitaro looked around and realized for the first time that the people he's been seeing around are all wearing police uniform. And the noise that he's been hearing are all coming from police sirens. "What's going on here?"

"It's only a few blocks from Haruka's teahouse, so why don't we go there together!" Haitani wrapped an arm around Keitaro's head, putting him on a headlock.

A horn. The three gave a collective – "Huh?"

It was Kentaro on his red, top-down, sports car. The last person the three would like to see at any given time. What greeted them though is not the usual smug face, but a surprisingly shaken, worried expression, that made even Keitaro wonder.

"Kentaro?"

"Keitaro, you have to come with me quick," Kentaro said with a shaky voice.

"What? Where?"

"To the Hinata Apartments! You idiot!"

Keitaro didn't say another word. The heaviness in Kentaro's voice, the seriousness in his face is all he needed to be convinced. They may be rivals but when it comes to everybody's welfare especially when it involves Narusegawa, you can really rely on Kentaro's instincts.

"My father told me what's going on, or rather he hinted without realizing it," Kentaro started, Keitaro next to him, while Haitani and Shirai sitting at the back seat, "He told me to start packing, and that we would fly to America, he said something about Japan not being safe from Asian Terrorists,"

No body said a word, willing Kentaro to continue. His unusual behavior unnerved all of them.

"He told me to avoid the Hinata. Especially the Hinata Apartments," Running a shaky hand on his hair, Kentaro nearly ran over an old man, "He told me that Special Forces are being deployed to the Hinata Apartments,"

"Special Forces?" Shirai asked.

Kentaro looked straight at Keitaro, "Yes, Japan's bomb squad,"

**1042. Sat. Hinata.**

"You almost ran that guy over, you idiot!" Megumi screamed more in shock rather than in anger.

"We can't let the police see us. Didn't you notice the cordon they're preparing? Something's definitely up!" Akito said while swerving the car to avoid a collision with an army truck. "And I guess the Special Forces are here too,"

"It's the same as what happened in Kyoto,"

"You're right. Even though they managed to save some people, the reports said there are only four deaths, the truth is, the whole building burned from beneath before collapsing to the ground killing more than twenty civilians,"

Megumi fell silent.

"And until now the government is still trying to minimize any media contact to all affected parties, hiding details, but I guess that's normal. It would definitely shake the confidence of the people on the government and the competence of the nation in the face of a terror attack,"

"But no matter how hard the government tries, the truth will always be revealed in time, right?"

"Yes, but that's what the government needs. Time. And hopefully, one of these attacks will show answers,"

"But that's unfair, the people has the right to know!"

"Yes! That's why we're here, we can't trust the authorities with this, this kind of crisis should not be hidden but exposed, people need to know, because the truth is, the people are the one's who are suffering, we need to face the truth and learn how to protect ourselves as a nation,"

"Drive faster," Megumi said her face set in determination. Akito smiled.

**1048. Sat. Hinata Tea House.**

It took Kentaro less than 10 minutes to reach Haruka's teahouse. And as soon as Kentaro hit the road side, Keitaro quickly jumped out and ran, followed closely by Haitani and Shirai. The teahouse it seems just opened, it was surrounded by a number of police officers, he noticed that there are some sort of road block on the stone steps, closely guarded by a lot of policemen, he also noticed that an army truck was parked in front, and several men wearing thick protective pads are busy in preparation. But what really surprised him is how his Aunt Haruka reacted when he appeared on her door.

Haruka was white as a paper. She has been desperately calling the Hinata Apartments but no one's answering. And her shock on seeing a rather dirty Keitaro only made her look worst. Dropping the phone without even realizing it, she ran towards Keitaro then locked him into a tight, air-gasping hug.

"AAAARGH!" Keitaro wheezed, his hands clawing up, gasping for air.

Haruka seems not to care. And then she let go a green-faced Keitaro after a few moments, "How did you get out? Where are the others? Are they with you?"

"Huh? No, Aunt Haruka, I mean Haruka, what do you mean?"

"Huh? Didn't you come from the Hinata Apartments?"

"Er? No actually, I was – er – let out courtesy of Naru's fist this morning," Keitaro said, plastering a silly grin, his right hand at the back of his head. "I've been walking for almost an hour till I ran into Haitani, Shirai and Kentaro, who drove me here,"

Haruka felt relieved. But that didn't make anything better. "Keitaro, I don't know how you will handle this but, I guess there's no sense hiding it, Hinata Apartments is in trouble, the police officers just explained it to me a few minutes ago, there is bomb in there that's about to explode,"

"A bomb?" _It can't be true. _"Has anyone gone up there to warn the girls? They're all still in there," Keitaro panicked.

"No, nobody's allowed to go up there," Haruka said helplessly, bowing slightly in desperation, "I tried reasoning with the police officers but no one would let me,"

"But, did you try calling them?"

"I've been calling them but nobody's answering, I think they're all in the hot springs,"

"But, we can't just stay here and do nothing! We have to reach them somehow!"

"I'm sorry kid. We have to wait for the terrorists demand," a tall man in suit came inside followed by a shorter man, "I'm Fujita Goro of the police department and this is Kenshin Imura, chief of police force,"

"What? We'll just sit here and do nothing?"

"Yes, we are in a middle of a battle here, your friends, I'm sorry to say, are caught in the crossfire, I'm sorry, I know it's hard for you," consoled Fujita, placing a hand on Keitaro's shoulder.

_No! This is not happening! Shinobu! Su! Kitsune! Motoko! Mutsumi! And GOD! Narusegawa!_ _No! I have to do something, there's no way I can just sit here and do nothing! They're all gonna die if I don't do something – anything!_

Keitaro turned, saw his friends looking at him, grim expressions on their faces, Haitani and Shirai nodded, as if to say they understood. _I'm sorry guys, you might get upset about this but I can't just sit here and do nothing. I'm so sorry. _Then Keitaro turned to Haruka, his face set in determination. Haruka's mouth opened in utter horror, she finally understood what he's planning to do.

"No!" Haruka screamed.

_I'm so sorry aunt Haruka. I can't sit here and do nothing. If they'll die, I'd rather die with them. I'm so sorry._

"No!" Haruka screamed again and started to run towards him.

Keitaro finally faced Fujita who still has his hand on Keitaro's shoulder and oblivious of what's going to happen. Keitaro bowed low, hit Fujita in his stomach who doubled in pain, then raced towards the door. Kenshin was about to block his way when Shirai backhanded him. Keitaro was out of the teahouse in less than 5 seconds followed closely by Haitani. The policemen outside heard the commotion inside the teahouse and quickly made a human barricade on the closest stone steps that leads to the Hinata Apartments.

"HALT!"

"Make sure you all get back alive, Keitaro! Or I'll never forgive you!" shouted Haitani, launching himself onto the human wall and crushing three officers with him. There's a way in! Keitaro dashed, jumping over heaps of bodies, groaning in pain and frustration. And Keitaro ran like he never ran before without looking back.

_I'm sorry everybody. I may never see you again._

Fujita came out too late, Kenshin beside him.

"I will order three men to get him, he can't ran that fast, we still have time," Kenshin was about to call when Fujita raised a hand.

"An unknown element in battle is always advantageous, he's got courage, he might even make it,"

"You know Fujita, you're tactics and careless use of human life always unnerves me,"

"What? Still holding to that vow not to kill of yours?" Fujita said lighting a cigarette, he turned towards the teahouse, saw a kneeling Haruka crying silently consoled by Shirai, then turned towards the bottom of the steps, saw Haitani being cuffed by the police, then looked up towards the stone steps, saw Keitaro running as fast as he could, "At this time, battle tactics has changed, people kill for lesser reason other than personal gain. Honor is no longer part of every human struggle, but self preservation, using force of any means no matter what the cost to get what is wanted. We can't save everybody, what we can do is prevent this from happening again; lives will be lost no matter how hard we try. Times has changed,"

"I guess you're right," Kenshin said darkly.

**1030. Sat. Hinata Apartments.**

Soaking in the hot springs always makes her day. Motoko was in deep relaxation when she heard Su jump in gleeful enjoyment causing waves.

"Hello, Motoko, I thought I was the only one thinking of going into the hot springs, is it okay if I join you?" it was Kitsune, smiling, a towel over her beautifully curved body.

"Sure, Kitsune-san,"

There was another splash and Su was laughing like a child having a good time.

"Su! Could you please stop that!" Kitsune said in irritation.

"Sorry 'bout that!" Su followed, settling comfortably beside Motoko.

"Where's Naru-sempai?" Motoko asked.

"She's with Mutsumi showing the uniform she'll wear for the opening ceremony,"

"Oh," Motoko became silent for a moment, "I wonder how it feels like, to be a Tokyo University student, I mean," blushed a little.

"Any plans of going for Tokyo U?"

Motoko was silent for a while. "I think I will. If that idiot can pass so should I!"

"Ah! You mean Keitaro? Wanna follow his steps aren't you?"

Motoko blushed even more, "Are you crazy? Follow his steps? What do you mean --- fail three times then pass? There's no way I'll be like that idiot!"

"Don't be so defensive Motoko," Kitsune said looking up at a blue cloudy sky, for her it really is a perfect day, "But you have to hand it to him, you know, it is a bit amazing, it's almost like a miracle, a clumsy, perverted, idiotic guy like him to pass, driven not by brains but sheer determination and a single promise!"

After a while, Motoko finally agreed, "That IS something,"

"Are you all talking about that pervert again?"

Everybody turned and saw a towel-clad Naru walking towards them.

"Honestly! I don't know what you see in that pervert but shouldn't you be talking about someone else?"

"That's a bit harsh! Are you jealous or something?" Kitsune asked putting her jester-hat on again.

That one made Naru blush. And before Naru retort Kitsune added, "Besides, it's not like there're other guys to talk about anyway. I mean, we live in an all-girls dormitory and with one guy we consider less than dirt,"

A debate was about to happen when Motoko interrupted, "Where's Otohime-san Naru-sempai?"

"Oh, I left her in my room, she kinda fell asleep,"

"It figures," Kitsune smiled.

_This is definitely a perfect day, _Kitsune thought, closing her mind from Naru's banter and about everything else.

**1050. Sat. Hinata Apartments.__**

****

_"Sempai? Are you okay? If you're not feeling well, I could cook your favorite dish…"_

_"Hei! Keitaro! Are you alright? Wanna play with me?"_

_"Urashima! You vile creature! If you don't pull yourself together, I'm going to personally cut your head! Stand up and be a man!"_

_"Ooooh! Something the matter, Keitaro, eh? Come with me in my room, I'll make you feel better… and I think we're gonna need a lot of sake for that too!"_

_"Keitaro-kun… everything will be okay, I'm always here for you,"_

_"Keitaro! You pervert! What are you up to now? Don't pressure yourself too much, no matter what happens – I'm always here for you,"_

_Shinobu, Su, Motoko, Kitsune, Mutsumi… O God give me strength! Narusegawa! I won't let you die!_

_ I won't let you die!_

_I won't let you die!_

_I won't let you ---_

Keitaro knelt down in front of the Hinata Apartments. His body shaking, his lungs gasping for air. Ignoring the pain in his legs, Keitaro dashed inside the Apartment. It took him less than a minute to climb the stone steps and when he finally got inside, he saw an empty lounge room.

"SHINOBU!" Keitaro shouted, ran towards the dining area and found it empty too. _Aunt Haruka thinks that they might be in the hot springs._ And so Keitaro proceeded to the hot springs. When he reached the door that leads to the changing room, Keitaro hesitated. _Wait a sec? The girls' are gonna kill me if I go inside! _Keitaro shook his head_, it doesn't matter, I don't have time for that! They can do whatever they want with me after this, I just want to get all of them out of here while we still have time._

_I won't let you die!_

_I won't let you die!_

_I won't let you ---_

"SU! KITSUNE! MOTOKO!" Keitaro shouted sliding the changing room door open and found a very shocked towel-clad Shinobu.

Shinobu screamed.


	4. The Day Hinata Stood Still

I don't own Love Hina. Love Hina belongs to Ken Akamatsu. The story though is the nagging idea inside my head that caused me so many sleepless nights. By the way you might find some other familiar anime characters in here that I crossed over, so sorry for those! And of course they are owned respectably by their own creators. 

I understand now why everybody writes fanfics. It's like creating your own world, and that, you are a part of it. It's much better than watching the anime or reading the manga because in this particular issue, you _create_ the story. And it's not like you actually _create _the story, most of the time it works its way out of your head, from the deepest pits of your imaginations. Until now I don't know how this fanfic will end, just a vague idea, and as I type, the story builds itself. Isn't that something? I made a slight revelation in this chapter. Although I really hate saying too much, I want to keep my readers on the edge of their seat.

For all the spelling and grammar mistakes, I apologize in advance. Other than that, just enjoy the story.

**4**

**1051. Sat. Hinata Hotel.**** Top Floor.**

"I guess this is as high as this building could go," Akito said in disappointment.

"How about the rooftop?" Megumi suggested looking around the room.

Akito and Megumi found themselves checking in at the local district hotel, the highest building they reckon in the area and the closest to the Hinata Apartments. The room was luckily made available, the occupants checked out minutes before Akito and Megumi stepped inside the hotel. It was a normal two bed room with a small lounge on one corner. There were two high windows that are facing towards the hills, fortunately towards the Hinata Apartments. The view shows the Hinata Apartments' hot springs' area, although it doesn't completely show the area due to the high fence but it shows part of the door that leads towards the lounge room, it also shows part of the front park that leads to the stone steps.

"Somebody just got in," Akito said suddenly while unpacking his video equipment and looking out the window.

"What do you mean?" Megumi started, unpacking her set laptop on the small table.

"I just saw somebody came up from the steps and ran inside the apartments," carefully setting the video camera, Akito inserted a blank tape and started recording.

Megumi was busy setting up the laptop and connect herself into the Internet using the telephone lines. She looked up, "I thought the police cordoned the area?"

"I thought so too, but this guy was in a hurry,"

"What does that mean?"

"Some sort of a rescue mission, I guess… "

"Huh? Just one man?"

"Yeah, weird thing is, he doesn't look like the police nor the Special Forces,"

**1051. Sat. Hinata Hotel.**** Top Floor. Next Door.**

The room was dark. All the window blinds are down giving an eerie dark atmosphere. In the bed, a woman in mid twenties, with long black hair, covered in black garment, was watching the television, the only light in the room. In the small lounge on the corner, was a young man, sitting comfortably, sipping coffee, but his eyes were burning, in complete concentration. The telly though does not show your usual Japanese primetime, it shows the front park of the Hinata Apartments as well as the hot springs area, it also shows the roads at the bottom of the stone steps where they can see the Hinata Tea House.

"They're blundering," said the young man.

At this time, a small commotion was seen at the Hinata Teahouse. The two watched a man jump over a group of policemen then ran up the steps; after a few seconds that man reached the top of the steps, knelt and then entered the Hinata Apartments.

"Madam," said the young man on the lounge anxiously.

The woman didn't speak.

"Are you planning to use the countless hours and hard work my men did to make all these possible?"

Still, no answer.

"Madam, if we're going to make a move, this is the perfect time," the young man stood, "They're all in there!" pointing frantically at the television.

The woman raised a hand. Then looked straight into the young man's eyes, grounding him to silence. He sat down quietly.

The woman turned towards the television again. She thought_, onii-chan,_ then secretly smiled.

**1051. Sat. Hinata Tea House.******

Haruka made a decision. She's normally a decisive person. Her strength came from complete understanding of the situation. But today is a very different day indeed; not only in magnitude but the implications it had on her and the people she care about. This is something she will never forget.

Haruka stood, ignored the offered tea prepared by Shirai.

"Haruka?" asked Shirai nervously, following her as she walked towards the door.

There is something in her eyes that made Shirai completely uneasy.

"Please, Haruka, we need to trust Keitaro on this one, he knows what he's doing, he maybe an idiot but we can rely on him!" reasoned Shirai desperately and at this moment Shirai is close to panicking. He may have blocked out the enormity of the whole situation out of his head and his heart so he can think clearly and not run blindly into something he doesn't understand, but seeing the person he cares the most crack before him rocked his confidence.

Haruka turned to him. "I'm thankful. But you don't need to worry about me now." Haruka looked outside and found that there are several people gathered on the area now. The barricades, the swarm of policemen, the army truck and a number of heavily armed soldiers, and the noise of several ambulances finally attracted unwanted attention. And among the gathered people, she saw familiar faces – Motoko's friends.

"Shirai, I'm going to need your help," Haruka said suddenly.

"Huh?"

"At the back, I have several blankets, I want you to get as many as you can,"

"Okay!" Shirai was about to go when Haruka placed a hand on his shoulder. A different Haruka is looking at him now. A stronger Haruka, a much more determined Haruka, the Haruka he always admired.

"I'd like to thank you again," A small smile, "You're right, we have to trust in him, we have to trust Keitaro… meet me at the steps,"

Shirai nodded then ran towards the back of the teahouse.

_You idiot.__ I'll knock the lights out of you when you get back. _Haruka went towards Motoko's friends.

**1052. Sat. Hinata Apartments.******

"No! Shinobu! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to ---," Keitaro stepped forward which only made Shinobu scream louder. Probably due to the way Keitaro entered the changing room unexpectedly or the fact that she is naked with only a towel on, Shinobu was both shocked and embarrassed.

"Sempai!" squeaked Shinobu then ran towards the hot springs.

_I don't have time for this! _"No! Shinobu wait! You have to come with me!" Keitaro ran after her.

It only took Keitaro three big leaps when he finally caught up with Shinobu. He lunged onto her, grabbed her right shoulder, causing her to spin and fall to the ground taking him with her. Keitaro on top of a naked shaking Shinobu, his face merely inches from hers.

"Sempai?" Shinobu whispered unsteadily, blushing furiously underneath him.

_Why?_

"Oooooh! Keitaro! You finally decided to be a man!" Kitsune teased with her jester hat on and an infernal smirk on her face.

_Why does it have to be like this?_

"Keitaro! Did you come here to play? After Shinobu, can I be next?" Su was jumping like toddler out of her playpen.

_Why does it have to turn out like this?_

"Urashima! You've finally shown your true colors! I knew a man like you can never be trusted! And now you intend to assault Shinobu!" Motoko said menacingly as she advance towards him, unsheathing her Hina sword.

_I just want to help… Why does it have to be so darn hard!_

"**Kei – ta – ro!**" Naru shouted, red battle aura glowing around her body, eyes red in fury, fists ready for action. It was like hell impersonated. 

_I never wanted any of these to happen!_

Keitaro quickly jumped away from Shinobu, his arms frantically waving in front of him, desperately trying to reason with two very mad girls. "No! No! No! You have to listen to me please! Narusegawa! Motoko! Please! I just want to take Shinobu with me! I mean I want to take all of you with me!" 

For some reason, whatever is Keitaro trying to say only made Naru and Motoko angrier. Keitaro can see murder in their eyes. And for the first time in his life, he is truly afraid.

"Narusegawa! Motoko! Please you have to listen to me!"

_I don't have time for this!_

Naru was the first to reach Keitaro.

_Why? All I ever wanted was to help. Why don't you listen to me? Why do you judge me so? Why? Why…._

Naru delivered a bone crunching punch. And for the second time that fateful day Keitaro felt himself lifted off the ground. His body started to go to I'm-going-to-get-beaten mode: For the past year, under daily attacks from his tenants, Keitaro's body learned to adapt itself from the harsh environment to enable to survive. And during attacks like this, Keitaro's body automatically folds his legs or his arms to minimize pain, scratches or broken bones – for example – if flying upwards, receiving a hit from below, his legs and arms folds forward so that only the back will hit any objects obstructing his way as he go and most of the time it's the wall, upper floors or the roof. His mind would also go to a temporary shutdown to minimize trauma or shock which also keeps him from feeling real pain. This is what he had named as – I'm-going-to-get-beaten mode, which on most occasion saved his life and his sanity.

_I can't! I can't let her take me out of here! And not like this! It'll be hours before I can get back! If I let this happen – they'll all gonna die! I have to hold on… no matter what!_

Keitaro tried his best not to faint. _Damn! This is going to hurt!  _Keitaro knew that in a few seconds he will hit a wall, so he spread his arms and legs to slow himself down and spread the object-contact throughout his body. He finally crashed onto the top of the door frame and the impact was overwhelmingly destructive, quickly crushing wood, disintegrating anything on his way, instantly bathing himself in a cloud of dust. Keitaro desperately held onto anything and somehow managed to grab hold of good strong timber.

"AAAARGH!" Keitaro cried in pain as he dropped heavily on to the floor.

The pain was unbearable. Awareness is threatening to leave him but he fought hard to stay awake. There were scratches all over his body. The nasty gash on his shoulder is bleeding profusely, blood trailing from his forehead down to his cheek. His right arm felt numb and so is his left leg.

_Shinobu! Su! Kitsune! Motoko! Narusegawa! O God… please give me strength! Narusegawa!_

**1054. Sat. Hinata Hotel.**** Top Floor.**

"Whoa!" Akito whistled in complete amazement.

"Did you see that? Did you see that?" Megumi was in utter shock.

"I've never seen anything like it!" The two watched Keitaro fly into the top of the doorframe, crash into the wall and disappear in a cloud of dust. "Man! I've never seen anybody take something like that head-on!"

"I can't believe it! He risked his life to save them all and this ---" Megumi was shaking in anger, "I can understand if they're upset because he walked in to them while they're at the baths, but this is just --- way over!"

"I can tell you for sure; this is no ordinary rescue mission. Man! He should have let the Special Forces handle this,"

Then amidst the cloud of dusts, Keitaro's form came into view.

"He's still alive!"

"Man! What a guy! What – a – guy! He's one hell of a fighter!"

"I can't believe he's still alive!"

"Well, it looks to me, he's in pretty bad shape, I don't think he's gonna last though,"

Akito zoomed-in his video camera towards a badly injured Keitaro. His shirt torn, glasses broken, head and shoulder bloody, arms and legs riddled with scratches. He listed for a second but stayed on his course, walking unsteadily towards a young naked girl, a few feet from the hot springs.

"Man! I hope he survives this, I want to meet this guy, and oh --- that doesn't look good," Akito's view was suddenly obstructed by another figure, coming from the hot springs pool, a tall girl with long black hair, running straight to Keitaro with what seems to be a long shiny object.

"My God! Is that a sword?"

"I hope she's not going to do what I think she's planning to do," but he spoke to soon. Akito's face went white when the tall girl raised the sword blade.

"O MY GOD!" Megumi screamed in horror, "SHE'S GOING TO KILL HIM!"

**1054. Sat. Hinata Hotel.**** Top Floor. Next Door.**

_By Kami! I never thought women in the baths could be so – vicious! _The young man watched the whole incident with absolute astonishment and wonder._ That man is unbelievably strong. To stay awake like that… I don't mind if he survive all this. A truly brave man. Maybe we could…_

"He will die before we push the button," the young man commented coolly. He glanced onto the bed and found the woman calmly watching the scene. But something was different. Her eyes were full of – anticipation.

_This is the first time I've seen her like that._ The young man wondered, and then quickly returned his gaze towards the television. _Does this entertain you? Or does it remind you of something? What is it --- oba-san?_

**1054. Sat. Hinata Tea House.******

"Are you sure about this Saito?" Kenshin asked for the fifth time making Fujita sigh in exasperation.

"Kenshin, we have to trust these people. The government can make an ass of itself but not our department. We need to build some sort of rapport," Fujita lit a cigarette, "Make them feel like they're a part of this and besides, the Special Forces are with them and they've been given proper protective body pads,"

"They're a bit close to the apartments, and why just girls?"

"Kenshin, you are totally clueless with women are you?"

"Is that a trick question?"

"Haruka mentioned something about the girls being in the baths and so – you know what I mean?"

"Oro?"

They heard a crash. Fujita and Kenshin quickly turned towards the apartments and waited. The crash faded and there was silence again.

"Was that…"

"No. I don't think so. They haven't called me yet nor given any clues,"

"What is it?"

"We'll soon find out,"

**1055. Sat. Hinata Apartments.******

_Please! Just listen to me!_

Keitaro agonizingly made his way towards Shinobu who seems to be rooted on the ground. This is the first time she had seen her sempai like this. Most of the time, Keitaro just take these punishments with a simple apology and he always manage to come out unscathed. But something is definitely different today. Keitaro, her sempai, is actually resisting the ordeal, trying hard not to loose. This is the first time she had seen Keitaro fight. _Sempai?__ What are you doing?_ Shinobu thought as she watched Keitaro reach out for her. _Something's wrong! Sempai! What's going on? _Shinobu's shock turned to deep concern. She can see the blood, the scratches all over his body, and his shoulder doesn't look good either.

"Sempai ---,"

"Shinobu… we have to ---,"

"URASHIMA! PREPARE TO DIE!" Motoko leaped into the air, sword high over her head, eyes murderous. _I won't let you get away with this Keitaro! How could you do this? How could you do this to me? _"DIIIIIIEEEEEE URASHIMA!!!" Motoko screamed.

_I've had enough of this… enough of this… ENOUGH OF THIS!_

Something snapped.

_What's going on? Why don't you cower and fear my wrath like you usually do?_ Motoko's head was in confusion, _why don't you run away and beg for forgiveness?_ For as long as Motoko can remember, seeing Keitaro shake in fear always made her feel better as a woman. She needed that sense of power, that sense of strength. She needed to feel assurance that Keitaro would never see her as a fragile little girl. She wants Keitaro to see her as a warrior, a warrior that commands respect, allegiance and loyalty. Although she hated Keitaro more than anything, she really doesn't want to hurt him, she always let him get away in the end; to see him so vulnerable, so fragile --- weaker, is more than enough. _FEAR ME! FEAR ME! FEAR ME! _Motoko's mind screamed as she dive down towards Keitaro.

Keitaro raised his head and look straight into Motoko's eyes. Motoko skipped a heartbeat. _My God! His eyes! He's --- different! It's not Keitaro!_ It was in that split second that Motoko realised, Keitaro is not going to move at all and his eyes said it all. It wasn't the normal calm and composed eyes --- they were different eyes --- they were the eyes of a mad man. _BAKA! MOVE AWAY! MOVE AWAY! MOVE AWAY! _Motoko tried to hold back but her body was in momentum and she couldn't stop herself. The sword sliced down, aimed at Keitaro's head.

The sword made contact.

Blood dripping on the floor.

Shinobu fainted.


	5. Red Hina Sun

I don't own Love Hina. Love Hina belongs to Ken Akamatsu. The story though is the nagging idea inside my head that caused me so many sleepless nights. By the way you might find some other familiar anime characters in here that I crossed over, so sorry for those! And of course they are owned by their own creators respectably.

First of all, I'd like to thank the reviewers albeit there's only a few of them but I'm still glad that somehow somebody read and commented on my work. It's not that I care about it but I'd really like to hear what my readers think about the story. In any case – thanks again!

It will be a bit bumpy from now on. The story started a little bit slow coz I like to keep my readers on the edge. And by the way, the story is organized into books rather than big episodes or chapters. This first book as you have seen in the chapter 1 – "The day after tomorrow", follows the event that occurred at the Hinata Apartments. The second book will explore the girls' feelings after such incredible event, their personal thoughts and the like – and of course, Seta's explanations.

For all the spelling and grammar mistakes, I apologize in advance. For all the readers, I'd really like to hear what you think – any improvements perhaps? Thank you. Read on!

**5**

**1057. Sat. Hinata Apartments.**

A momentary summer breeze briefly rustled the trees. Everybody was frozen in shock. Motoko's mouth open, astounded, standing naked, towel dropped on the floor. Naru was shaking. Kitsune's eyes wide open in astonishment. Su's face in complete concentration.

Keitaro on the other hand is calm. Staring right into a Motoko's eyes. His right arm extended, his hand drenched in blood, holding the Hina blade.

Naru's world was in chaos. The moment she delivered the punch, she quickly wished she hadn't done what she just did and hoped that somehow Keitaro will survive. But when she saw Keitaro walking back to them, despite his obvious wounds and broken bones, she finally realized that something is wrong. _Keitaro? What is it? What is going on?_ Naru has decided that she'd confront him again, and when she saw Motoko charge, she couldn't do anything but hold back for a minute. If there's one place she doesn't want to be, it will be between Motoko's sword and her prey.

_Something's up! _Kitsune has been watching the whole incident with a slight amusement. She had seen so many of these to worry about it and most of the time everything goes back to normal like nothing happened. But this is different. The instant she saw Keitaro coming out of the wreckage, his determined face, bleeding shoulder, scratches all over his body, the way he fought the pain, she believed whatever Keitaro is trying to tell them.

_What is it Keitaro?_ Su pondered. She watched Keitaro fly and sighed in amazement when he came back. She knew that Motoko will charge and she expected Keitaro to run and escape and survive another death-defying attack. But when she saw Keitaro make a stand, facing Motoko's attack without a single hint of fear on his face, Su held her breath. She watched Keitaro reach out, stopping the sword with his single bare hand and time then seemed to stop.

_I don't believe it!_ Motoko was in shock. She is holding her sword with both hands while Keitaro is holding the blade with his right bloody hand, the picture is as bewildering and astonishing as it is.

"Motoko," Keitaro finally said after what seemed to be an eternity, "I don't care what you do to me, you can even cut off my head! Be my bloody guest!" his voice was harsh, emotionless and frightening and it cut through all of the girls' hearts. _What have we done? _They all thought. _It's not Keitaro._

Naru stepped forward, her hand reaching out, "Keitaro… I'm ---,"

"Naru," Keitaro interrupted, his voice was so cold that it froze Naru's blood, "you can do whatever you want with me, punch me senseless... I DON'T CARE!"

The summer wind breezed through. Birds chirping happily under the cool morning sun.

"I WANT ALL OF YOU TO LISTEN AND LISTEN CAREFULLY!" Keitaro never left Motoko's eyes, he's still holding the blade, more and more blood is dropping on the floor, creating a red pool. He has everybody's attention now. And everybody seems to be holding their breath.

"THERE IS A BOMB IN THIS PLACE! THE POLICE ARE WAITING FOR US OUTSIDE! WE HAVE TO GET OUT OF HERE AND WE HAVE TO MOVE NOW!"

Nobody said a word. Keitaro has already made a decision. He will only give them a few seconds to decide, no matter what happens he will grab the nearest girl he can take with him and just run. And for a moment they stood there looking stunned.

Kitsune was first to move. Without another word, she quickly grabbed Su who seems to have frozen. This is all the signal Keitaro is waiting for, he let go of Motoko's sword and carried Shinobu on his arms, all in one motion. Where he got his strength, he could only guess, at that minute, he felt a sudden rush of adrenalin, all pain forgotten, his muscle tension released, all his senses are at their peak, sensitive to the surrounding. Naru moved as well and grabbed Motoko's arm, who snapped out of her own shock and followed Keitaro through the door.

**1058. Sat. Hinata Hotel. Top Floor. Next Door.**

"It's time,"

The young man on the corner almost jumped. The woman on the bed rose, slow and without haste. The young man gave her the phone. She dialed; the phone on the other end rang. There was a brisk, "Hello".

"Your time is up,"

**1058. Sat. Hinata Apartments. Front Door. Front Steps.**

Keitaro, carrying an unconscious Shinobu, Kitsune carrying Su, Motoko and Naru finally came out of the apartment front door. Ten minutes has passed since Keitaro broke through the police barricades, and Keitaro is expecting the building to just suddenly explode behind them and all the while his praying to give them a few more seconds to get out of harms way. Nobody spoke a word. All senses are open. And when they reached the stairs they saw Haruka waiting for them a few steps below with a couple of Motoko's friends carrying what seems to be a bundle of blankets and behind them are a group of men wearing protective body pads.

_Thank God Aunt Haruka, _Keitaro thought as they stepped down. But something came into his mind and he felt a pain like an arrow shot through his heart. A sudden realization. His eyes went wide in shock. And at that instant Naru paused. Keitaro turned, looked back at the Apartments and then to Naru. Both have the same thing on their mind.

"**Mutsumi!**,"

Without another thought, Keitaro carefully laid Shinobu down and quickly ran back up the steps.

"Keitaro! What are you doing?" Haruka screamed, running up to carry Shinobu.

"Keitaro! No!" Naru paused, as she watched Keitaro ran past her, his face grim with complete determination.

Motoko and Kitsune turned as they saw Keitaro ran past them. _Keitaro! What are you doing?_

Fujita watched the whole incident but before he can act his phone rang. The dreadful moment is upon them. Kenshin doesn't have to be told, Fujita's face shows it all, even without answering the phone, and so he ran up the stairs. Fujita answered and he received the words he's been dreading to hear – "Your time is up," he turned and started screaming, "GET DOWN! GET DOWN! GET DOWN!"

Kenshin followed by the Special Forces reached Haruka's group. Motoko, Kitsune and Naru were all given a blanket to cover their nakedness. Haruka just came down carrying Shinobu who is also covered in blanket. All the while, Kenshin is ordering everybody, "GET DOWN! GET DOWN! GET DOWN!" Then Kenshin looked up just in time to see Keitaro disappear at the top of the stairs.

Keitaro entered the Hinata Apartments.

A flock of birds flew out of the surrounding trees. For a moment nothing moved. Time seems to have paused. Kenshin felt it. Everybody turned towards the Hinata Apartments. After a few seconds, the earth trembled, a loud groaning noise was heard, then there was a deafening explosion causing everybody to drop onto the ground. Hinata Apartments ground floor suddenly burst into flames.

**1100. Sat. Hinata Hotel. Top Floor.**

Akito jumped out of his chair. The video camera was shaken but he managed to stop it from falling out of the window. The explosion was so strong, it cracked the windows. Megumi shuddered and hugged the floor. Her hands on her ears trying to lessen the painful noise.

**1100. Sat. Hinata Hotel. Top Floor. Next Door.**

"Are you ready?" the young man asked.

The woman came out of the toilet. She had cloaked herself and covered everything except her eyes. When the explosion was heard, neither moved nor show any sign of surprise. The young man opened the door as they quietly walked out of the room.

**1100. Sat. Hinata Apartments.**

Keitaro was running up the stairs when he felt the earth trembled. Then there was a tremendous explosion and the incredible force pushed him up the stairs, upper floors then crash into Naru's room. He painfully dropped onto the floor and for the third time he felt like he had been punched by one of Naru's fists. He felt a painful ringing on his head and everything seemed to turn red, then he realized that the whole building is on fire.

Keitaro fought very hard not to pass out. But it seems he's loosing his battle this time. He looked around, black smoke everywhere, his lungs coughing for air, his eyes stinging with his blood, his ears bleeding, his whole body numb, and then through the smoke, he thought he saw a figure a few feet away from him. Keitaro stared, concentrating hard. It was Mutsumi, lying on the floor and beside her is Tama, inside her shell, trembling.

And for the second time that day, Keitaro felt a rush of extreme energy. _I CANNOT DIE YET!_ All pain faded for a brief moment. He got up, swaying a little bit then painfully walked towards Mutsumi's unconscious body. It seems to him that Mutsumi tried to get out of Naru's room but fainted due to extreme shock. Keitaro knelt, put Tama inside his shirt then carried Mutsumi. He felt the building shiver.

_Not good. The stairs will be useless at this time. And I don't think I have much chance getting out of this place downstairs. There's only one option left and I have to do it quickly! _Keitaro made a decision. The walls suddenly burst into flames. The smoke was bad enough, but the extreme heat almost melted his resolve. _Hold on just a little bit more Mutsumi, I promise you we'll get out of this._

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Keitaro screamed, summoning all the strength left in his body, tensing his legs and his arms, while the surrounding crash and burn, smoke became thicker, blacker, smell of death clawing at him. Its like standing in the pits of hell. _JUST ONE MORE!!! GIVE ME ONE MORE!!! _Keitaro's mind screamed.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Keitaro continued screaming, carrying Mutsumi in his arms, Tama inside his shirt, as he ran out of Naru's room and into the hallway. The floor crumpled but thankfully Keitaro managed to jump out in time, and out of the burning Hinata Apartments. Keitaro turned in mid air so that he's back is facing the ground, and watched Hinata Apartments collapse before him.

He couldn't remember what happened after that. His mind finally gave way. He crashed on to the ground and managed to stop himself from rolling. Blood spattered out of his mouth. Lying on the ground, looking up the perfect clear morning sky.

Keitaro's vision was fading. He couldn't feel anything. His body finally gave up on him too. He doesn't know for how long he's on the ground like that but he doubts he passed out that long, because he can still hear the crashing sound of the building, but that too is also fading. Then he thought he saw an image, he tried to look, concentrating, his body numbing, and then he recognized who it was.

Looking down at him with worried and tearful eyes was Mutsumi. She's saying something, but Keitaro couldn't hear anymore, everything seemed to have faded, like somebody turned down the volume of one huge stereo. Keitaro tried to reach out and saw his bloody right hand touch Mutsumi's face. Keitaro smiled.

"Thank God... you're alright,"

Then he saw several more familiar faces. Naru, her eyes red, then Haruka, her face oddly pale, her lips trembling, then Kitsune and Motoko, all came into view, all seems to be crying. Keitaro felt happiness. He's never been this happy in his life. A tear rolled down his eyes.

"Thank God… you're all alright,"

Then everything went black.

* * *

**End of Book 1 – The day after tomorrow**

**Tears of the Hina Sun**

Authors note:

So what ya think everyone? A bit anti climactic isn't it? Too dramatic? Sorry about that. The mystery will have to continue. Depending on what everybody thinks, I'll work on the second book. Anyway, I hope everybody had fun reading this, as I have.

Thanks again for reading.

nivremous.


End file.
